


The More Things Stay the Same

by quiet__tiger



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: The conflicts remain the same, no matter who the players are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jun. 14th, 2011.
> 
> Prompt: Estimate

_”Come on, Rob, how many do you think?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Guess.”_

_“Hundreds. Maybe thousands.”_

_“He’s been Batman for how long, and you’ve been Robin for how long, and you don’t know any closer than that?”_

_“I haven’t taken stock.”_

_“Uh huh. You’re no fun.”_

_“Well, I can guarantee it’s more bad guys than Green Arrow has put away.”_

_“Tuh! Whatever.”_

~*~

_Ten Years Later_

“You’re just jealous your dad hasn’t locked up as many villains as my dad.”

“ _My_ dad hasn’t made all the whackos in an entire city want to kill him. And all the non-whackos haven’t converted into whackos!”

“Whatever.”

“ _Your_ dad is also way older than my dad!”

“But you still can’t even guess how many bad guys he’s put in jail, and it’s less.”

Dick winced at Lian’s aggravated scream. She was too young to have that teen girl screech. But he wasn’t about to go into the other room and join the conversation, or what was essentially Damian picking on Lian. He remembered wondering just how many villains Bruce had put away over the years, and when he finally tracked down the number, it was nauseating. So many off the streets, and so many still out there. Never ending.

And the perpetual Bat/Arrow fighting… Exhausting, really.

Then of course Roy had to join in with, “Hey, pumpkin, remind Damian that there aren’t as many Arrows as there are Bats. We have to do the same amount of work with fewer people.”

Dick sighed then replied, “Not helping, Roy.”

His friend came into the room and grinned. “Come on, Rob, it wouldn’t be Bats and Arrows without some friendly competition.”

“Can’t they compete in training? Or cards? Guessing how many M&Ms are in a jar?”

“Nah."

“Fine. But if it comes to physical fighting in there, you’re taking care of it.”

“Always do.”

_Because you always antagonize._

But that was okay. Dick would rather have a family that argued than not have a family at all.


End file.
